Des bubulles ! Des bubulles ! Encore des tites bul
by bibidibabidibou
Summary: Bubulles sulfureuses, bubulles frustrantes, bubulles comiques . tout plein de petites bulles ! Des sevmione à foison ! 100mots. Défi : Granger, vous êtes sexy aujourd’hui. Constate Snape. 5 points pour Gryffondor. flofoloeil
1. Sadomasochisme et bottes de cuir

**Auteur :** Bidibou

**Couple :** HG/SS

**Rating** : G

**Disclaimer:** rien ne m'appartient hélas.. Tout est à la vénérable et talentueuse JK Rowling !

Merci à **Mikishine** ! gros mercis et bisous pour ton aide et tes commentaires !

* * *

**Voici une série de bubulles , offerte à ma Flo-fol-œil adorée ! pour ton anniversaire, comme promis ! je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur en lisant ces quelques petites choses, ptite libellule au si grand sourire, et bien plus encore dans la vie ! et tu vois, ça a mis le temps… Mais il est là ton cadeau ! hi hi hip ! vive toi !**

* * *

Résumé. Bubulles sulfureuses, bubulles frustrantes, bubulles comiques (j'espère) . tout plein de petite bulles ! Des sev-mione à foison ! 100 mots. 

Défi : « Granger, vous êtes sexy aujourd'hui. » Constate Snape. « 5 points pour Gryffondor. »

* * *

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**Des bubulles ! Des bubulles ! Encore des tites bulles ! **

* * *

**Sado-masochisme et bottes de cuir**.

Elle avance, féline. Crinière indomptable. Yeux de fauve. Ses talons aiguilles claquent. Il lorgne les bottes de cuir, le bustier lâchement lacé et la minijupe indécemment rétrécie.

Tentation.

.- « Granger, vous êtes sexy aujourd'hui. » Constate Snape. « 5 points pour Gryffondor. »

Il ronronne presque.

sllcummpch.. La cravache fouette l'air.

Nerveux comme un puceau, il s'agite…

Et tombe de sa chaise.

Stupeur.

Où est la cravache ? Le cuir ?

Miss Granger, sapée dans son sobre uniforme le dévisage, horrifiée.

Se relever.. Et filer.. Vite… direction : Infirmerie !

Ça doit cesser.. Ce fichu CAUCHEMAR ! Immédiatement !

* * *

et de une... les bubulles ne se suivent pas..ah si.; pardon.. deux se suivent.; j'ai rien dit... 


	2. Jalousie plafonnante : 1er acte

**Disclaimer:** rien ne m'appartient.. Tout est à JK Rowling !

**Jalousie plafonnante : 1er acte.**

.- « Tu es jaloux, avoue ! »

Elle parait si fragile vue d'en haut.

.- « Granger, vous êtes très sexy aujourd'hui. Je me dois de le constater… 5 points pour Gryffondor. »

.- « Te racheter avec des points? »

Rire de gorge de la sorcière.

.- « C'est .. Correct … »

Elle agite sa baguette.

Il se rétablit sur ses pieds.

Il siffle un mot. Elle rejoint le plafond.

.- « A ton tour. Avoue que tu t'es attifée ainsi pour séduire ce crétin de Weasley ! »

.- « Ce que je peux dire c'est que tu es un voyeur ! J'en ai pas profité moi ! C'est pas juste ! »

* * *

_celle là.. euh... bah..je sais pas quoi en dire.; donc je ne dis rien_


	3. Jalousie plafonnante : 2ème acte

**Disclaimer:** rien ne m'appartient.. Tout est à JK Rowling !

* * *

**Jalousie plafonnante : 2ème acte.**

.- « J'adore quand tu prends ces veilles habitudes d'avant nous deux.. S'il te plait… Redis-le, mon cœur.. »

.- « Quoi ? Oh ça ?... Granger vous êtes très sexy, aujourd'hui…

Et ces 5 Points pour Gryffondor ? Pourquoi ?- » . Rit Hermione.

.- « Hey ! Le trapéziste ! »

Une voix connue.

Ils baissent la tête vers le sol, deux mètres plus bas.

.- « Vous voulez notre mort ? Je parle pour vous, Snape, parce que Mione.. Jolis dessous. » Beugle Ron.

.- « Fais-moi descendre, Chérie ! Que je l'étripe ! »

.- « Reste calme, Severus.. Je m'en charge ! »

_Plus tard…_

.- « Yohou.. y a quelqu'un ?. C'est Ron.. Au plafond…Youhou ? »

* * *

_pourtant, je l'adore Ron..si si,je voius assure ! _

_ma FloOon, je croise fort les doigts pour que ça te plaise! _


	4. la fin justifie les moyens !

Disclaimer:rien ne m'appartient.. Tout est à JK Rowling !

* * *

**la fin justifie les moyens !**

.- « Et ce matin ? » S'étonne Harry.

Secourable, il a allumé son feu.

.- « Coincée sous.. La douche.. Gla.. Glacée … » Plaide Hermione, haletante. « Je dois être… Maudite.. »

Elle remonte sa chaussette droite.. Dépareillée.

Derrière elle. Une ombre. Persifleuse. Frissonnante de rire.

.- « Granger, vous êtes sexy aujourd'hui. » Constate Snape. « 5 points pour Gryffondor. »

.- « Il se fout encore de ta gueule! » Rugit Harry, révolté.

Hermione renifle. Blessée.

Mais Ron sourit comme un fou.

.- « Sois polie, Mione ! Dis merci au Monsieur pour les points! » Puis vers Lavande, chuchotant, espiègle : « demain, enlève les piles du réveil et Gryffondor gagne la coupe, ma belle ! »

* * *

_cellelà, j'adore, y a pas à dire !_

_100 pile !Même si le compteur indique plus avec les tirets et les guillemets !_

_niark niark !_

_qui a dit que Ron était un crétin ?_


	5. Leçon particulière…

Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient.. Tout est à JK Rowling !

* * *

**Leçon particulière…**

Il reprend son souffle.

Membres emmêlés, cœur palpitant. Sur un lit aux draps froissés.

Elle l'étonne toujours.. Si sensuelle.. Vêtue, en tout et pour tout, de perles aqueuses.

.- « Diable…Granger, vous êtes sexy aujourd'hui. » Constate Snape. « 5 points pour Gryffondor. »

Elle monte à califourchon sur lui et lui adresse une oeillade sulfureuse.

.- « Un peu tard pour ça, mon amour. » Susurre sa femme.

Il fait courir ses doigts sur un sein. Elle frissonne.

.- « Je t'en prie, chérie. Laisse moi l'illusion d'avoir été un excellent professeur.

.- Oh.. Ne doute pas.. Tu es merveilleux… »

Pour mieux en convenir, ils attaquent aussitôt une nouvelle leçon.

* * *

_mimi, non?_


	6. Cette fois est la bonne

Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient.. Tout est à JK Rowling !

* * *

**Cette fois est la bonne.**

Il prend une grande inspiration.

Cette fois sera la bonne.

.- « Granger, vous êtes sexy aujourd'hui ! » Constate Snape. « 5 points pour Gryffondor ! »

Elle plaque ses poings sur les hanches.

. « Qu'est ce que c'est ? Un tic ? Un pari ? Que me voulez-vous à la fin ? J'en ai assez de vous entendre me répéter cette phrase sans cesse ! »

.- « ALORS ? » Elle brame.

Délicate enfant…

Il déglutit... Allez, cette fois est la bonne !

.- « Toi ».

Il l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Et.. oh ! Elle répond !

.- « COUPEZ ! »

Celle là est bonne ….

* * *

_Celle là ma laisse perplexe … est ce que j'aurais du faire quelques autres modifications, ou est ce qu'elle se suffit à elle-même. ?_

_(il paraît qu'elle est très compréhensible au bout de deux lectures. ;dites moi quoi ..) _


	7. J’en pince pour vous

Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient.. Tout est à JK Rowling !

* * *

**J'en pince pour vous.. **

_Le tout, Severus, est de savoir tourner ses compliments.. Les dames y sont sensibles…_

.- « Granger, vous êtes sexy aujourd'hui ! » Constate Snape. « 5 points pour Gryffondor ! »

_Ne vous laissez pas abattre par un regard flottant. Révélez-vous, entièrement._

.- « C'est dur pour moi de l'admettre, mais j'en pince pour vous, Miss… »

_Soyez ardent.. Passionné._

.- « Epousez-moi ! »

Vlan.

_Si c'est un échec, mon ami.. Bien.. Persévérez.. Variez sur la forme mais gardez le fond.._

.- « Hermione, vous êtes si sexy aujourd'hui ! Incroyable ! Sourit Snape, la joue marquée de cinq doigts. 5 points -»

Vlan.

.- « Jamais ! Vil graisseux ! »

_Merci Albus…_

* * *

**Peut être en viendra t'il d'autres. je ne sais pas…**

**si vous avez aimé. ;cliquez. ;**

**si vous avez pas aimé. cliquez aussi. C'est gratuit !**

**Et souhaitez bien son anniv à Flo( même avec des mois de retard ! )**

**J'espère que ça t'a plus ma tchiote ! je te fais pleins de bisous tout fous, tout doux et tout choupinous !**

**et à vous tous ! bidibou**


	8. Chambre 12

en voici une nouvelle.. différente.. et ..snif..

Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient.. Tout est à JK Rowling!

**

* * *

**

**Chambre 12..**

.- "Granger, vous êtes sexy aujourd'hui." Constate Snape. "5 points pour Gryffondor."

Oui… Elle est si belle …

Comme il l'aime…

Il la serre contre lui.. Fort. Très fort.

.- "C'est l'heure des médicaments, Severus."

L'infirmière lui tend le petit baquet aux cachets bleus et roses.

Il avale. Avec une gorgée d'eau. Il fait vite. Hermione attend sagement.

L'infirmière sourit, sort, ferme la porte.

.- "Et lui ?" fait la stagiaire.

A l'intérieur de la cellule, Snape berce sa poupée brune.

.- "Sa fiancée est morte pendant la bataille… le pauvre.. Il est devenu fou.. Le sort le visait. Viens. .. chambre 13, maintenant…"

* * *

le pauvre... navrée de le faire souffir, mais Floon mérite encore plein de bubulles!

merci de ton avis ma Lolie !


	9. Graine de champion –catégorie sourire !

**Encore des cadeaux, ma FloOon !**

Bisous à Susu ! je te ferais une réponse personnalisée à l'adresse du trio !

**Disclaimer :** je ne gagne rien en postant ces vignettes…et c'est bien dommage…

* * *

**Graine de champion –catégorie sourire- !**

.- « Granger, vous êtes sexy aujourd'hui. » Constate Snape. « 5 points pour Gryffondor. »

Severus grimace. Son image, réfléchie, confirme sa pensée : il est sur la bonne voie !

.- « Vous êtes même torride ! »

La glace renvoie son sourire . Minute… ça fonctionne ? Le pouvoir de l'imagination débridée !

Albus Glousse.

.- « Vous voyez Severus. Rien n'est impossible ! »

Severus entre donc dans la Grande Salle. Souriant.

Déjeune. Souriant.

Prend place au 2ème rang. Souriant !

Et.. Merliin ! Elle est réellement sexy !

.- « Ouistiti ! »

Sur la photo, élèves et professeurs sourient. Sauf une ombre, rattrapée par la réalité…qui ...Grimace..

_

* * *

la prochaine fois, peut être, Sevy?_


	10. La peur au ventre hum basventre ?

**disclaimer:** même rengaine

* * *

**La peur au ventre.. hum.. bas-ventre ?**

Elle sort du placard, rajustant ses vêtements. Elle minaude :

.- « On recommence, chéri ? »

Les tripes de Snape se tordent.

**_Courage_**… Il peut vaincre.

.- « Granger, vous êtes sexy, aujourd'hui ». Constate Snape. « 5 points pour Gryffondor. »

Il rit. Elle défaille.

.-« Ridikulous ! »

pompf !

_**Une peur de moins !**_

Il se frotte les mains, pas peu fier de lui.

_Un mois après…._

_**Ce sera quoi, là ?**_

Elle sort de l'armoire, rajustant… Rien…

Elle minaude :

.- « On recommence, chéri ? »

Ses tripes se tordent. Violemment.

Merlin !.. Il craint.. De ne pas pouvoir vaincre.

_**Résiste**…_ Trop tard !

Il succombe..

* * *

_ou quand Severus ne contrôle plus rien... ça va surement plaire à quelques personnes de ma connaissance, (Fan et Zaza ,pour ne pas citer ), non?_


	11. Matin calin ?

**Disclaimer : **mes poches sont vides.. malheur.. remplumez-les de qqs reviews ! svp !

Jamais deux sans trois…comme on dit !

* * *

**Matin calin ?**

Elle s'active aux fourneaux. Il dévore son cou de baisers.

Il l'adore !

Ses pancakes merveilleusement odorants aussi !

.- « Mademoiselle Granger, vous êtes sexy aujourd'hui.. « Constate Snape. « 5 points pour Gryffondor. »

Hermione sourit, flattée du compliment.

.- « Généreux... »

Un baiser volé ..voilà qui est mieux !

.- « Mange, Chéri. »

Il s'attable et entame un pancake .

Oh ! Délectable !

Cette sauce chocolat !

Ce fondant de la pâte !

.- « Succulent ! J'aurais du accorder 20 points à ce petit-déjeuner ! »

Occupé à savourer, Severus se demande à peine pourquoi sa future femme sort furieuse en demandant le divorce ..

* * *

_ah !ces hommes ... _

_bonne soirée à tous ! _

_bisous fous_

_bidibou_


	12. Qui dit mieux?

salut tout les fanfictionneurs-neuses !

comment allez-vous?

Malgré mon week end qui se déroule dans une pagaille monstre, je vous envoie deux bubulles, la troisième est en cours de peaufinage amélioratif...hum...

bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER/** comme toujours...Rien ne m'appartient

Rating: tout public!

Pas de commentaire sur celui-ci..

* * *

**Qui dit mieux !**

Elle pivote.

.- « Voilà la sublime Hermione ! » braille Harry, puis marmonnant furieusement : « souris, enfin ! »

_le poignarder avec ces aiguilles qui me servent de talons_… _Non … Sourire…._.

Les spectateurs sifflent.

_pitié ! En finir ! _

Ron l'aveugle d'un Lumos

_Besoin de points… Exposition de potentiel.. Original, qu'ils disaient.._

Dumbledore, divertit, glousse.

.- « Granger, vous êtes sexy, aujourd'hui. » Constate Snape. « 5 points pour Gryffondor. »

_Pingre ! _

.- « Quoi seulement? »

.- « Adjugé ! » Conclut Ron, précipitamment.

.- « Non ! Attendez ! J'enlève le paréo ! hey, Professeur ! Combien je vaux maintenant ? »

Snape sourit.

.- « Moins 10. »

_Poignarder Snape avec…_

* * *

_hi hi. cruel et aveugle prof !_

_la suite; plus déprimante.. désolée..._


	13. Le chien et son maitre

sortez vos kleenex..

* * *

**DISCLAIMER/ **Rien ne m'appartient

Rating : tout public !

Pas de commentaire sur celui-ci non plus..

* * *

**Le chien et son maître**.

Ce n'est qu'une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe. Trop insolente. Un parasite, en quelque sorte.

.- « Je vous en prie, Monsieur… Severus…N'avez vous donc pas de cœur ? »

Sa voix tremble, glacée d'effroi.

Il se penche vers elle qui implore.. Esquisse un sourire flottant.

Elle espère de lui un geste noble ?

.- « Granger, vous êtes sexy, aujourd'hui. » Constate Snape. « 5 points pour Gryffondor. »

Une larme sur sa joue.

.- « Allons, mon ami. » S'impatiente le Maître.

Il sort sa baguette, la pointe, fermement.

Le faisceau vert en son cœur.

Elle gît. Sur le sol. Belle dans la mort.

Lui, en brave chien, obéit aux ordres.


	14. Ne pas chercher un Potter

**dislaimer:** rien n'est à moi.. ..blablabla

bubulle tordue... mais qui me trottait dans la tête..donc... faut savoir extraire les idées trop persistantes ! **

* * *

**

**Ne pas chercher un Potter..**

L'embrasser fougueusement.

_Facile.. Délicieux…_

.- « Granger, vous êtes… Sexy, aujourd'hui. » Constate Snape. « 5 points pour … Gryffondor. Hmm.. Encore.. Un baiser.. hmm.. Partez, maintenant.. »

Minauder…Sortir…

Trouver et assassiner Potter !

.- « Tsss ! Malfoy ! »

.- « Suffit, Potty, file l'antidote ! » Crache Malfoy de sa nouvelle voix féminine involontairement acquise.

.- « Encore 15 points pour te libérer de ta dette. » Refuse le balafré, agitant la fiole.

Draco tend le bras… Vainement.

Va te faire… 

.- « tu m'as quasi violé ! .. Je digère mal ton goût de tantouze.. Alors ? Les points ou ton secret dévoilé? »

_- « enculer ! »_

.- « non.. Toi.. »


	15. Inspection générale !

**Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi ! **

* * *

Hey Ma Floon, voilà encore un cadeau pour toi ! hiii, bisous, Valou, ta collaboratrice du Club de la Morue Noire ! la meilleure ligue au monde, au moins elle, elle ne sent pas les pieds ! ..

BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !

nda: pour l'instant je n'ai plus de vignettes..mais qui sait..peut être un jour...

* * *

**Inspection générale ! **

.- « Professeur Granger, vous êtes sexy, aujourd'hui. Constate Snape. Cinq points pour Gryffondor. Votre maison requière ma diligence. »

Il croise ses mains derrière son dos.

C'est amusant finalement : d'être magnanime.

.- « Merci, Mr le Directeur. »

Humpf ! Potter :

.- « Mal coiffé ! Dernier avertissement ! »

Il y a tant à dire sur sa vieille amie Sibille qu'il se tait.

Quoi ? Encore une tête de la nouvelle génération d'enseignant.

Non.. Décidemment, elle ne lui revient pas.

.- « Weasley.. Vous êtes roux… Essayez donc de changer de look.

.- Ma couleur ne part pas au lavage. Mais je suppose que la votre, si ? »

* * *

où l'on comprend pourquoi Snape laisse accumuler autant de gras sur ses cheveux ! les teintures de qualité au henné pour camoufler les cheveux blancs ça doit lui coûter cher !alors.. il en profite pour faire aussi des économies d'eau ! canaillou, va ! 


End file.
